Morgans Little Sister
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Well, I suck at summaries so heres my best: Morgan has a little sister. Reid/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Little Sister

**Morgan's Little Sister **

_**HEYOS! SUP? I'M GLAD THAT SOMEONES READING MY VERY FIRST Criminal Minds STORY! ALL REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED. ENJOY!**_

_(LEXI'S )_

_~*FLASHBACK*~_

I was singing Tied With A Smile at the top of my lungs into a hairbrush and jumping on my bed. "Hold on baby, you're losing it! The waters high and you're jumping into it! Letting go and no one knows!" I finally collapsed on my bed giggling.

_~*FLASHBACK ENDED*~_

"Lexi, Lexi?" Morgan asked. "Huh?" I asked. "Do you want the job or not?" "Yeah." I said. I returned to my book, The Deathly Hallows. The last one I never read yet. Morgan pulled me into a building. I read as Nagini ate poor Charity Burbage. DING! The elevator made a noise. And I was just about to turn the page when, DING! "We're here. Lexi, you can stop reading now." 'Harry Potter was bleeding.' I read. The book was snatched out of my hands. "Hey! I was reading that." I pouted. "We're here." Morgan said. I stamped on his foot. "Ow!" he said.

"Lexi Morgan right?" some one asked. "Huh? Oh, yea." I said. "Lexi, these are my co-workers. Garcia, Prentiss, J.J, Rossi, Hotch and Reid." Morgan said. "Hey." I said waving. "What are you best at?" Prentiss asked. "Criminology." I said. "Reid, looks like you have a new partner." Morgan said. Was it me or did he make Reid blush just a bit? "Okay. So hi." I said. "Time for your first case, Lexi." Morgan said. "Oh, um. Okay." I said nervously.

"Nervous?" Reid asked. "A little." I said. "These girls were killed all with different styles but in the same way." Prentiss said, showing a picture of three small girls lying on the floor of an alley. "One was strangled, another shot and the last was killed by bullet wounds. They were all shot and stabbed were you would normally strangle someone." Prentiss continued. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I muttered. Morgan looked at me, and of course he smiled. "Lexi's scared." Morgan said. "Just like the apple trees." He added. "At least I wasn't scared of the winged bellhop monkeys." I said. Morgan muttered something that sounded like, 'you're still scared.' I let it go….. for now.

"Ahem." "Sorry, continue." I said. "They all were dumped here, but they were killed somewhere around here." Prentiss said pointing to a deserted house. "Is there a pattern in the killings?" Reid asked. "No. But they are all small and have olive skin." "*cough*Lexi*cough*." Morgan said. "Ha, ha, ha." I said sarcastically. "They could target Lexi, Morgan." "Hey, I'm not small! I'm fun size." I said defensively. "Sure you are." Morgan said. "You-" Reid cut me short. "Where do the actually get killed?" "1379 oak street." Said Prentiss. "Morgan, Reid and Lexi, could you go check it out?" Hotch asked. "Sure." Reid said. "Come one Lexi." Morgan said dragging me along. "Can I have my book back?" I asked. "No." "Why not?" I asked. "You're on your first mission." Reid said. "Can I have it afterwards?" "Maybe." Morgan said.

Once we got there I said, "Can I have my book now?" "It's not afterwards." "The rides over." I said. "Sneaky aren't you?" Reid asked. "When I want." I said, shrugging. I put my curly chocolate brown hair in a pony tail, it now reached my mid-back. "Can I have it now?" "NO." Morgan said. "Fine." "Life isn't burger king. You can't always have it your way." Said Morgan. I glared at him but he only smiled. "Whats this?" Reid asked. He pulled up a piece of hair. It was black short and straight.

"We have DNA." I said. "It's either a guy or a girl with really short hair." I added. They both stared at me. "Hey it's possible." I said. Then went of to…. Explore.

(MORGAN'S P.O.V)

I saw the way Reid looked at my little sister as she left to do lord knows what. "Got a crush on the new girl, there Reid?" I asked. "What? Pshh, no." he said. "You sure?" I asked teasingly. "Yes." He said. "Dude. I saw how you looked at her when you first saw her." I said. "Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Lexi asked. "Ahh!" I screamed and jumped. "Thank you, thank you." Lexi said giving mock bows to imaginary people. Reid and Lexi cracked up. "Not funny, Lexi." I said.

"I thought it was funny." Lexi said her grey eyes alight with laughter. "Let's go tell Hotch what we found." Reid said. He put the hair in a small DNA bag. On the ride back Lexi said, "Why didn't the skeleton cross the road?" "He was stupid." Morgan said. "He was bony?" Reid asked. "YOU guys are stupid. It's 'he didn't have the guts.'" Lexi said. "Lets try another one, a blonde walked into a bar. 'Ouch.' Figure out the rest." "She walked into a wall?" I asked. "She walked into the security guy?" Reid asked. "Bimbos. It's 'she walked into a metal bar.'" She rolled her eyes like 'you guys are stupid.'

Lexi got out of the car as soon as we pulled up. "Desperate." I said. "What?" "You are desperate." "No I'm not." "Just show Hotch the evidence." I told him.

{LEXI'S P.O.V}

I walked up to Reid and said, "You gonna show him the evidence or not?" "Oh, yea." He gave Hotch the evidence and sat down. I sat beside him. "You know, I heard what you and Morgan were talking about when I snuck up on him." I said. "You did?" "Nooo…. I'm lying because I ate special cheese for breakfast. Yes I did!" I said. "Good work Reid, Lexi, and Morgan." Hotch said. "Thanks." I said. I checked my watch. JK! I don't have a watch. "Hotch! We got another killer alert." Garcia called.

_**OOOH! DOES SPENCER HAVE A CRUSH? DOES LEXI HAVE A CRUSH? I'LL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE. SUBSCRIBE, REVIEW OR WHATEVS. EAT A SPECIAL LYING CHEESE. PEACE—MOONFAN4EVA**_

_**P.S- 3 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! :D :) **_


	2. Chapter 2: Killer on the Loose

**Chapter 2: Killer on the Loose**

_**HEY, HEY, HEY! SECOND CHAPTER TO MY FIRST EVER Criminal Minds STORY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED CRIMINAL MINDS I WOULD HAVE REID AS MY BOYFRIEND. ;)**_

_{LEXI'S P.O.V}_

"Hotch we got another killer alert!" Garcia said. "Where?" "Umm… 1379 Oak street." "Let's go!" Hotch said. "Party Rockers in the house. Tonight. We just wanna see you da, da, da, ba. Shake that. Everyday I'm shufflin'." I said. "What?" Hotch asked. "Never mind." I said. We got to the house and saw… a body and a note. But no killer. Reid picked up the note and read aloud,

_FBI,_

_Realize who you are dealing with. Your little friend will be next if you don't hurry. You have until 5:47 tomorrow._

_P.s- you'll never catch me._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Unsub._

"You don't suppose he means Prentiss, do you?" I asked weakly. "I'm pretty sure he meant you, Lexi. Besides, I'm not short." Prentiss said. "Oh, joy! A murderer is out to get me! Whats not to love?" I asked sarcastically. "Lexi, you know, we can catch him." Reid said. Morgan snickered as I glared at Reid, "Yea, 'cause someone saying 'you'll never catch me' is a sure sign we'll get them." I said sarcastically. "Okay, no physical violence, Lexi. We don't want another George." Morgan said. "He deserved what happened to him!" "What happened to him?" Prentiss asked. "A broken arm, leg, and a rib." Reid winced, "What'd he try to do?" "He ditched me at prom. For a stupid blond idiot, may I add." I said.

"Remind me never to ditch you." Reid said. "Remind yourself not to get me mad." I shot back. "Enough you two!" Hotch said. "Fine." I mumbled. We took the body with us to examine. Reid and I did the autopsy. (That's what it's called, right?) "She was killed probably just before we got there." Reid said. "She was killed by an over dose." I said. Reid looked at me, confused. "I took a medical course in high school, Stupid. I know the signs. No evidence, her heart still faintly beating every hour or so and last of all she has pale skin. _REALLY_ pale skin." I said.

"Find anything?" Hotch asked, coming in. "Overdose." I said. "What?" "She was killed by an overdose." I said. "Okay, do you know her name?" "Lila Harris. 19, lived in a foster home for three years." I said automatically. "How-?" Reid asked. "Garcia. And I found her wallet." I said. "Oh." "I'm always gonna be one step ahead of ya'." I said, smirking. "Hotch. Garcia wants to talk to you." J.J said, coming up to Hotch.

(SPENCER REIDS P.O.V {I 3 Reid!})

"So, your Morgan's sister?" "Yea, sadly. You know, he used to play pranks on me. But, I got even with that one 'prank'…" she said, her smile twisting until it had an evil tint. "What was the prank?" "He… lets just say, he did something I didn't like." She said. "What'd you do?" she now had a devilish smile and a mischievous look in her eyes. Morgan passed by, saw Lexi's face and said, "Err… Reid? Did she mention the 'prank'?" he asked, almost nervously. "Yea. Why?" I asked. "Lexi? Lexi? Lexi?" Morgan asked. "Huh?" she asked. "Oh, right the case. Hey, Morgan." She added, the devilish look gone. "So, what were you saying about the pills?" I asked. "Well, they were either Opal Narcotics or Oxycotin." She said.

Morgan left. "So, the Unsub was careful to give her too much? Or was it an accident?" I asked. "Hmm. Hard to say. He may have liked her, gotten into a fight, decided to settle it and kill her." Lexi said. "Isn't that a bit…. Graphic?" I asked. "Hon, when you know me, I _am_ graphic." She said. "O-o-okay then. So, anyways, Lila was about 19 so she could've been married at an early age or….. A very harsh abusive boyfriend." I said. Lexi took out her iPhone and said, "Garcia. Tell me what you can find about Lila."

"Lila was put in jail for two years for attempted murder on her ex-boyfriend, Michal Haberkost." "Garcia, tell us what you can find out about Michal." I said.

(LEXI'S P.O.V)

"Garcia, tell us what you can find out about Michal." Reid said. I glanced up and saw Reid leaning over my shoulder making me blush. Garcia noticed this and smiled at me making me blush harder than I already was. I cleared my throat and Garcia went back to typing. "Michal Haberkost was thrown in jail for five years for murdering two police officers." Garcia said. "Thanks, Garcia." Reid said, as I exited out of the chat. "Lila Harris…. I know that name." I said, I thought about all my friends. Nope, she wasn't a friend. Or a frenemy. Wait….. "I know her!" I finished out loud. "What?" Reid asked. I blushed and said, "The prom! Lila Harris was Georges' other date to the prom!"

"Did she ever seem like the killing person?" Reid asked. "No. But Michal, he did. He scared everyone." "Even you?" I blushed. "Yes." I said. "Is it likely he could be the killer?" "I guess so…. Wait! No. He couldn't be. Michal was scary, yea, but he wasn't tough. It was a dare that made him kill two police officers." I said. "How do you know that?" "I invited my whole dorm room in high school to a truth or dare game and Lila dared him to do that. I was in the bathroom when she told him to do that. Oh my gosh. So in a way I _let_ him kill police officers." I said.

"Um... Let's focus on something other than hysterics, Lexi." Reid said. "I wasn't going into hysterics." I protested. "Sure you weren't." Reid said. "I wasn't." I said. "Lila was a hysterical person." Reid said. I punched his arm. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm. "Let's call it a day." Hotch said. So we went home.

_5:47 A.M THE NEXT DAY {LEXI'S P.O.V}_

I woke up to a shuffling noise. Someone was here. 'You're just being Paranoid.' I thought. "Hello, Alexis." Then everything went black.

"_If it's not real you can't hold it in your hands, you can't feel it with your heart. But if it's true, you can see it with your eyes…." ~ Paramore_

_**OOH! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? OH, WAIT. I ALREADY KNOW. AND IF YOU'RE SMART, YOU'LL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TOO. REVIEWS BOOST MY SELF COFIDENCE AND MAKE ME UPDATE! P.S- I 3 Spencer Reid. BACK OFF LADIES! SPENCER REID IS MINE! ;) 0_O WHOA! MOOD SWINGY… PEACE OUT! –MOONFAN4EVA **_


	3. Chapter 3:Unexpected

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

_**HEY! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. BUT I AM UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES, TOO! BUT I HAVEN'T POSTED THE CHAPTERS… YET. SO, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. OR ATLEAST YOU THINK YOU WOULD. ONLY 1 PERSON REVIEWED. TWICE. **_

_**THANK-YOU:**_

_**NIGHTFURY12**_

_**THAT'S IT! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE? *DOES PUPPY FACE* PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP? ENJOY!**_

_(LEXI'S P.O.V)_

I woke up in the woods. It was very shady and very cold. "Alexis, what a surprise to see you here." A voice said, causing me to jump. "What-? How did I get here? Who are you? _Where _are you?" I asked. "Oh, you'll find me." He said. "What? Where's my phone? Where am I?" I asked. "I have your phone." "Give me it!" I said. I got up and ran into the middle, hoping to find him. I looked around. No one. "Looking for this?" He asked; my phone was thrown at my feet. I dialed Morgan. "Lexi? It's like six in the morning." He said. "Dude! I'm in the middle of a random forest!" I said.

"What? Hang on. I'll get the team." His voice was getting fainter. "Morgan, I got to go. The lines almost dead." I told him. "Bye." "Bye." I said. BEEP! The line went dead. "Oops." "YOU cut the line?" I asked. "Maybe." "Where are you?" "Come find me." He said. "Don't you think I would if I could?" I asked. "Yes. I'll give you a clue." He said. "Okay what is it?" there was a rustle. I walked over to where the rustle was. It was a small crow. "Is this a game?" I asked. "Of course it is. If you survive the game, you win. Your reward? Your life." "And if I don't win?" "You die." He said simply.

"At least tell me where I am." "A forest." "I know that." "With everyday you survive you get more detailed clues. Everyday you don't survive, you get less detailed clues." He said. "Starting… Now." He added. BANG! I screamed and managed to dodge the bullet that was streaking across the forest. It hit the tree that was beside me. "Why did you do that?" I shrieked. "It's the game." He said simply.

(REID'S P.O.V)

"Morgan, what happened? You act like someone died." Hotch said. "Well, some one's _about _to die if we don't hurry up." Morgan said. "Hey, where's Lexi?" Garcia asked, coming into the room. "The Unsub has her." Morgan said. "Where could she be?" I asked. Morgan's phone went off. He put it on speaker. "Hello?" he asked. "She's here." "Where's here?" I asked. "She's safe for know. You'll have to wait until tomorrow." "What's tomorrow?" Prentiss asked. "The game begins." "What game?" Morgan said. BEEEP! The line went dead.

"What was that about?" I asked. "Well, we know the Unsub knows _Lexi_. But, does Lexi know _him_?" Prentiss asked. "It's possible that Lexi does know him, but she probably doesn't recognize him." I said. "Well, we could talk to Lexi's friends." Rossi suggested. "Lexi has her phone…. Wait! Garcia, can you trace the phone call?" Morgan asked. "I can try." Garcia said, running towards her 'lair'. A few minutes later she came out and said, "I tried to trace it, but it just sends me right back to her apartment."

"Any other possible way to find her?" Morgan asked. "I don't think so." Garcia said. "Can you hack her phone and get to her contacts?" I asked. "I shall be back." She said running back to her office. "Her contacts are Derek Morgan, Tracie Morgan and Vanessa Taylor." Garcia called. "Call Vanessa!" Morgan said. "Sorry I'm not here right now because….. There's an animal in trouble. There's an animal in trouble. There's an animal in trouble somewhere. Leave a message for the wonder pets." BEEP. "Well… that was a…. Interesting voice mail." Rossi said.

"That's all her contacts, baby girl?" Morgan asked. "That's all." Garcia confirmed. "Hm. Where is she?" I asked. "She mentioned she was in a forest. She said, 'I'm in the middle of a random forest!' then she said the line was almost dead. Then she left." Morgan recalled. "Garcia where does Vanessa live?" "9157 Ocean Lane."

(A FEW MINUTES LATER….)  
>"Hello?" asked the girl at the door. "Vanessa Taylor?" I asked. "That's me. Come in." "Do you know my sister, Alexis?" Morgan asked."Lexi? Yea. What happened?" she asked. "She was kidnapped." "Lexi kidnapped? You're kidding right?" she asked. "I'm afraid we're not." I said. "Poor Lexi….." she said. "Did Lexi come over a lot?" I asked. "Well, once a week. Every time she comes she's sobbing or crying her eyes out." Vanessa said. Morgan and I shared a look. "Did she ever say why she was crying?" Morgan asked. "Oh no, Mister." She said, a look of trust and anger flashed through her eyes. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't even write it in my diary."<p>

"But this is important." "No way. I slap sweared." She said. "Slap swear?" I asked. "You make a promise, and you slap each other. Every time we did it we would burst out laughing." She explained. "Isn't that rude?" Morgan asked. "In our friendship it's practically traditional." She said coldly. "Okay. Can you tell us anything that you didn't promise not to tell about?" Morgan asked. "I don't even know you." She said. "Morgan. Reid. Now can you tell is anything?"

(VANESSA'S P.O.V)

"Nope." I said.

~*FLASHBACK~*

"_Okay, Nessa, slap swear." "I promise that I will not tell anyone about this." We slapped each others face. We looked at each other and burst out laughing._

~*FLASHBACK ENDED~*

"Don't believe me? We'll do a slap swear." I said. "Um. Okay?" said Morgan. "I swear I am telling the truth." SLAP! "Ow!" he said. Then he added, "I have a feeling that wasn't a slap swear." "You want to try again?" I asked. "No." "Okay." "VANESSA? WHO'S THAT?" My mother called. "_MAMAN, C'EST LE FBI ! ALLEZ FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE, D'ACCORD?_" "Okay! Fine." Mom called back. "You know French?" "네 한국어, 알고도 하 고. (yes, and I know Korean, too.)" I said. RING, RING! "Your phone." I said as Morgan's phone went off.

"You can't catch me." A raspy voice said, then it hung up.

"_Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust!" ~Peter Pan._

_**WOO HOO! THE THIRD CHAPTER! I FEEL AWESOME! REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS STORY. MWA HA, HA, HA! SO, REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**P.S- THERE'S A PIE IN YOUR TOILET, GO CHECK!**_

_**PEACE OUT! –MOONFAN4EVA.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Game Plan

**Chapter 4: The Game Plan**

_**HELLO, FELLOW FANFCITION-ERS! HERE'S CHAPTER 4 OF Morgan's Little Sister! ENJOY AND REVIEW! PLEASE? I WOULD SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE IT! OH, AND IN THE LAST CHAPTER, THAT WAS Reid WHO SAID, "You know French?" JUST LETTING YOU KNOW. PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, REVIEW.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: NADA.**_

_{LEXI'S P.O.V}_

"Good morning, Sunshine." A voice said, "AHH!" I screamed and jumped up. "Shh!" the voice said. "Whoops." I said sarcastically. "We're moving." "What are you? My brother?" I asked. "Just shut up and get in the van!" he hissed. "What van?"I asked. Suddenly a grey-ish tan van erupted into the clearing; I yelped and dived to the side. He ushered me inside (not gently either, rather at gun point.) and told me to stay on the floor and be quiet. However, a skill of never listening got me in huge…. Poop. Let's just say that.

I yelped and shrieked at every sharp turn he made, and he yelled at me. "Stop yelling at me!" I would yell back at him. He would try to smack me, but I would dodge and say, "Now, now. That's horrible to do." It was teasing but it got him so pi- mad. I yelped and shrieked at another sharp turn, slamming me into the sliding door on the side. He ignored me this time. This gave me an idea. I took out my bobby pin and sat on my knees, just high enough to see. I unlocked the door, and slid it open. I jumped out; I hit the ground with a THUD, and a scraped knee and a possibly broken wrist and ankle. "Hmm. Now I know how George felt at prom." I muttered; I watched the van get further and further away.

"Gosh, it's almost midnight. I should probably get going. Or try to go home. If I know where I am." I said to myself. I winced as I pushed myself up and got on my feet, barely able to stand. I looked at the signs. '_Okay, _I thought, _Orange Road and Ocean Lane. Ocean Lane? Nessa lives on Ocean Lane!' _I walked as much as I could without limping over to Nessa's house. I knocked on the door. Mrs. Taylor answered, "Bonjour! Oh, Lexi! Comment avez-vous été?" "Fine, Mme Taylor. Is Vanessa ici?" "No. Elle est allée avec le FBI pour interrogatoire." "Oh, merci, Mme Taylor." "Welcome." She said, closing the door. "Oh, man. There goes my one and only hope." I muttered, limping over to a large tree and sitting down.

I fell asleep. I woke up to someone saying, "Wake up Lexi." I opened my eyes and focused on….. "Nessa?" "The one and only." I tackled her in a hug and she asked, "How'd you wind up here? One moment you're in a forest and the next you're here." "Let's just say, I had a rough day. Did your mom ever become a doctor?" "Yea, why?" she asked, a little slowly. "I think I broke my ankle and my wrist." She snorted then laughed. "It's like third grade all over again!" she joked. "Nessa, seriously." "Okay, c'mon." she said, helping me up and walked over to the door.

"MOM! LEXI'S HERE AND SHE NEEDS YA'!" Nessa shouted. "Nessa, must you be so loud?" I asked her, she smirked, "Yes. I must." I sighed; Nessa started pounding on the door, "Ma! Ma, open up!" she said. I rolled my eyes and said, "Move." "Yes, Mrs. FBI." Nessa joked. I kicked open the door with my good foot. It opened with a loud BANG! "Dang, girl! You ever try out for soccer?" Nessa asked. "Oh, ha, ha! You're so funny." I said sarcastically. She smiled and we walked into the house. "Sorry about the door, Nessa." I said. "Eh, it's okay." She said. "Ya' sure?" "Yes." She said.

We walked into her mothers' bedroom. No one. We walked all around the house until Nessa screamed. I raced over to her, wincing and flinching. "What?" she only pointed to the body of her mother. With a note.

_Alexis,_

_I've been here. I know what you're thinking. Don't try to escape. If you do, your friend, Nessa isn't it? She'll be a goner. Have fun._

_Sincerely,_

_You-Know-Who-I-Am._

"Oh, great." I groaned. "What?" "You remember Lila, right?" "Yea…." "George killed her because _he_ cheated on _me_." I said. "Okay. That's just disturbing. And shouldn't it be the other way around?" Nessa asked. "I guess so…" I said. "We should call your brother. Ya' know; he was here yesterday." "Yea, your mom told me." "Oh…. Let's go call him." She said, looping her arm around mine and skipping into the living room with occasional groans from me and Nessa saying, "Sorry!" a lot. We got to the living room and I took the phone and dialed, 911. An automated voice came on, "_For the police press one. For the fire fighters press two. For the FBI press three._" I pressed the three. "_For the Law Enforcers press one. For the BAU press two. For-_"I cut her off by pressing two. _"FBI BAU, we can't get to you right now. Leave a message. We'll try to get back to you immediately." _Hotch's voice said. I groaned and hung up. "Voice mail." I told Nessa. "Oh, well we could try driving to the…." "BAU." "The BAU." Nessa finished.

"You have a car?" I said questioningly. "I do now." She said, smirking as she grabbed her mothers' keys. I gave her directions and she drove. "So, this is the famous BAU, huh?" Nessa asked as we pulled up. "Yep. Voila!" I said. I walked in with Nessa. We searched everywhere. "Not here." I said. "Nada." Nessa said. We agreed that they were still looking for me. "Let's go out and find _them_." Nessa stated. "Okay. Why not?" I said. We left and looked wherever we thought they might be. We stopped at Dairy Queen. "Nessa, I doubt the FBI would look for us at _Dairy Queen_." I said.

"I know. I'm just hungry." She said. Just then there screams and George said, "I told you." And then, black.

"_Good things come to those who wait." ~I-Don't-Know-Who-Said-This._

_**SO? QUESTIONS? COMMENTS? WAS IT GOOD? I REALLY WANT TO KNOW. REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE? OH, AND WHOEVER LAST COMMENTED, NO OFFENSE, BUT YOU NEED TO WORK ON YOUR GRAMMER. SO, GO EAT A SPEAKER WITH EXTRA MAYO AND MUSTARD. PEACE! –MOONFAN4EVA.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Rescued

**Chapter 5: Rescued**

_**HELLO, MY SWEETS. THIS IS THE FIFTH CHAPTER (SO FAR) OF Morgan's Little Sister! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW, FOR THE SAKE OF SAID STORY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I WISH. :'( **_

_{LEXI'S P.O.V (FOR A WHILE)}_

I woke up in a dark room. "Nessa?" was the first thing I said. "Hey, Lexi." She said, it sounded casual, but I heard fear in her voice. "Nessa, where are we?" I asked. "Well, I think we are _under _Dairy Queen. That or I'm just _really_ hungry." She replied. "Oookay….." I said. "Well do you know where we are?" Nessa snapped. I recoiled; I was surprised Nessa was mad. She _never _got mad at me before. "Sorry, Lexi, I'm just, ya' know….." she apologized. "It's okay." I said. The door creaked open. "Hello, _Vanessa. Alexis._" He said our names with disgust and what was that? Pity? Highly unlikely it was pity.

"George! Let us go!" I demanded. I realized I had ropes on my ankles and wrists, leading over to a pipe. They were a little _too _tight. "Sorry, _Lexi_, but I can't do that." He said. I strained against the bonds, and from the rustling sound beside me, I could tell Nessa was too. "George Harrison! You let us go right now!" Nessa demanded. "I told the same thing to her and so to you. Can't do that." He said simply. "Oh? And why not?" I asked. "Told ya', I can't let you go." "Then can you _tell _us why?" Nessa asked. "No." "Why not?"

"Cause I said so." "Yea? Well I said to let us go and tell us why you took us when I was gonna get a blizzard!" Nessa snapped. "Well excuse me." He said sarcastically. "You should be sorry." By Nessa's harsh tone I could tell she was glaring at him. "Nessa. Relax. Breathe." "I _am _breathing, Lexi!" Nessa snapped. "By any chance do you have a blizzard?" I asked. "Indeed I do." He said, walking towards a table and coming back with a freezing cold (I could tell it was cold cause I could see that steam-ish stuff coming off the cup) and giving it to Nessa. He gave it to her and she ate it in two minutes flat. "Whoa! Nessa, it's a new record for you!" I joked, Nessa smiled. She looked at the table and jerked her to me, then the table.

"What?" I mouthed. "There's a knife on the table. If we can get him to come over here with it, we can some how knock him out and cut ourselves free!" she mouthed back. "That's impossible!" I mouthed. "Well do you have a better plan?" I re-considered this. "Yes. We wait for the FBI to come!" I mouthed. "Well, what if they don't come?" "We use your plan. A.K.A- plan B." I mouthed back.

"Ya' know; I just heard _everything_ you guys just mouthed?" George asked. "Oh, yea, we knew that….." Nessa lied, blushing. "And you're not going anywhere." "That part we _did _know." I said. He punched Nessa in the stomach and she puked. He smacked her. She was knocked out. Cold. He did the same to me, except I puked until I lost twelve pounds I couldn't afford to lose. I was out in no time.

(NO ONES P.O.V)

The FBI arrived at a small ware house. There was the faint sound of puking, and they knew that the Unsub was here….. And had Lexi and Vanessa. "FBI, come out with your hands up!" Morgan shouted, desperate to get his little sister out and away from the sick creepo inside. George came out, but without Lexi and Vanessa. He was smiling, it was a horrible smile. "Hello, FBI." He said smiling coldly (it matched his voice). "Where's Lexi?" Morgan asked. "I think you know." George said coyly. Morgan cuffed him and handed him to the police.

Rushing down into the cellar, he saw it was covered with throw-up. Lexi and Vanessa were on the floor; hair sprawled around there heads and caked with dried blood, surrounded by puke. "I'm gonna need a paramedic." He called. He rushed to Lexi, ignoring all the puke and picked up her head. "Lexi, Lexi are you okay?" he asked, she coughed and puked, "Oh, that's gross." He muttered. Lexi smiled. "Hi to you to." Lexi said feebly. "Oh, Lexi your alive." He said.

"Of course she is, Stupid." Vanessa said jokingly, yet weakly. "Hey. Watch your mouth." Morgan said. A few paramedics came in along with the whole FBI team. "Is she okay?" Reid asked, avoiding as much puke as possible. "Fine." Lexi told him. Reid visibly relaxed. "Oh, good." He said. The paramedics took Lexi and Vanessa to the hospital. Morgan and the team waited until the doctor came in and said, "Visitors for Alexis Morgan and Vanessa Taylor?" "They're in the same room?" Morgan asked the doctor nodded. "Us. We're here to see them." Prentiss said.

The doctor led them to room 205. "Hello there." Lexi said. "Are you feeling okay?" Morgan asked. "Well, let's see. I haven't puked in five hours; I haven't passed out, yet, so, yea. I'm good." Lexi replied. Garcia smiled and said, "Yup. Same old Lexi." "What's up, Stupid?" Vanessa asked; using a nickname she had created for Morgan. "Nessa." Lexi said, sighing. "Sorry." She told him. "Sorry won't cut it, Girlie." He said. "I do not wear frilly dresses and frolic around with tutus." Vanessa said. "He's kidding, Nessa." Lexi informed her. "I know." Vanessa replied.

"So, Lexi. What did you accomplish?" Garcia asked. "That when someone kidnaps you, NEVER, and I repeat, never, unlock a door of a moving van and jump out. And I accomplished staying alive." She added. "She meant; you got a permanent job at the BAU." Hotch said. "Oh. Ohh! Yay." She said. "Oh, Lexi, when will you ever learn?" JJ teased. "I just did. Which is why I will never open a door when the vehicle is moving." Lexi said. The nurse came in, "Lexi you'll have to stay over night. You too, Vanessa." "Okay, thanks, Diana." I said, Morgan told me, "You know, Lexi. It's kinda sad when you're on a first-name-basis with your nurse." I smacked his arm playfully and said, "Oh, shut up."

"_My lips are guns, my smiles the trigger, my kisses are bullets. Label me a serial killer." ~ _

_**TA-DA! HOW WAS IT? I MADE IT AS SIMPLE AS POPSSIBLE FOR A RANDOM REASON (I DON'T KNOW WHY! :P, :D, ;D) REVIEW PLEASE! I REALLY NEED REVIEWS, OR ELSE THIS STORY IS ON **__**PERMANENT**__** HIAUTIS. EAT A VERY THICK BOOK, PREFFERABLY A Harry Potter BOOK. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHICH ONE. - (THAT WAS LAME) PEACE OUT! – MOONFAN4EVA. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise, Surprise!

**Chapter 6: Surprise Around Every Corner**

_**WOO-HOO! THE SIXTH CHAPTER! WAIT, IT IS THE SIXTH CHAPTER, RIGHT? I DON'T KEEP TRACK A LOT. THAT OR I FORGOT. AGAIN. OH, WELL. ENJOY!**_

_*~LEXI'S P.O.V~*_

After a few days they let me out of the hospital. I walked into the BAU. I couldn't wait to get back to work. Huh, never thought I'd say that, er, _write _that. My bag hurt my wrist and, for that matter, my arm. But, I being me, held onto it. "Hey, Lexi." Rossi said. "Hi, Rossi." I said. He looked at me suspiciously, eyeing my bag. "Whatcha got there?" "What I always have. Why?" I asked. "What do you always have?" he asked. "You think I would do something _bad _to the team?" I asked, disbelievingly. "Let me see, then." "It's _my _business, Rossi. I think you would know that by now." "Obviously I don't. Enlighten me." "Why should I?" I asked.

"Is something wrong, Lexi?" He asked with fake sympathy. "Leave me alone, Rossi." I said through gritted teeth. "And why would I?" "Because this isn't your business!" I said, slightly raising my voice. "How so?" he asked. "It's _my_ bag! Look, my initials, A.M.M. Alexis Marie Morgan. Is that your name, Rossi? Is that _your_ name?" I asked angrily. "No, it's not-" "Then why are you suddenly my father figure?" I asked. "I'm asking you a question!" "A question that doesn't need to be answered." I said. "It does need to be answered." "Answer it when I die." I said, walking away.

"ALEXIS MORGAN!" Rossi called after me. "SORRY. YOU HAVE THE WRONG NUMBER!" I shouted back. I walked into the conference room. "What was that about?" Reid asked. "Rossi being annoying." I said, dropping my bag down by a chair and went to get coffee. I came back and found Rossi squatted down, looking through the contents of my bag. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Rossi." Reid said, as I put the coffee down and crossed my arms. "Really?" I asked. "A baseball bat? And a frying pan? Really, Lexi? You're that concerned?" he asked.

"Oh? And when did _you_ become my father?" I asked. I snatched my bag away from him and walked out of the building. I walked to my apartment. I set down my bag and plopped down on the couch. My cell phone went off. I let voice mail get to it. "Hello, this is the one and only Lexi in the phone flesh. Leave a message and I shall or shall not call you back immediately. Have a Lex-tabulous day." BEEP. "Lexi? Where are you? Rossi's mad, Reid's way too quiet and all I heard was yelling and that's it. Call me back." I sat there for a minute. Then I grabbed my phone. I went to voicemail. "Please say your new voicemail at the beep. BEEP!" "Do not call me ever again. I hope a vampire sucks you dry and you die from a disease. Hope you have a terrible day." I said. "You're new voicemail has been saved. Thank-you."

Morgan called again. "Lexi, are you okay? You sound depressed. Call me back." I looked at my phone. Then I looked at the window. I grabbed my phone and chucked it out the window. Causing it to shatter on impact. I stormed into my room and slammed the door. "Lexi?" my next door neighbor asked. "What, Carl?" I asked. "Are you okay?" "Fine. Go play with your dog…." I never got to say his dog's name. I burst into tears. Most of the time I can hold it in, but not today. I walked down the stairs; I walked out of the building. I felt someone watching me, but I kept wiping tears and walking. I turned down Ocean Lane. I walked to Nessa's house.

"Nessa?" "Hey, Lexi. Come in." Nessa said, opening the door. We sat down by the door. "Who did it this time?" she asked. "Rossi." "Ah. What'd he do?" she asked. "He went through my bag and he was just being annoying. And, I think he thought I was going to hurt the team." I said, forcefully wiping away more tears. "I don't think you would ever do that." Reid's voice said. "What the-?" Nessa screamed. "Dude! What the heck?" I asked, ripping open the door. "Umm…" Reid said, looking at the tears at my face. "Go away." I said. "Lexi, I just-" I slammed the door in his face. "Lexi?" Nessa said softly. "Let's go in your room." I said in the same voice as hers. She nodded, and we walked into her room. "You want a snack?" she asked.

"Do you have any peanut butter and crackers?" I asked; she smiled. "Creamy or chunky?" she asked. I smiled back, "Creamy." "I'll be right back." She said. I lay down on her bed and before I knew it, I was asleep.

_VANESSA'S P.O.V_

I leaned in the doorway and saw Lexi sleeping soundly. I set down her snack on the table, and walked into the living room being as quiet as possible. There was a knock on the door. "Hello?" someone asked. I opened it. "And you are?" I asked. "Agent Rossi. Can I come in?" "Sorry. People who make Lexi _cry_ aren't allowed here." I said coldly, slamming the door in his face. "Nessa, who was it?" Lexi asked sleepily. I turned around and saw her standing near the couch and she was rubbing her eyes. "Rossi." "Was anyone else there?" she asked. "Let me see." I said, looking out the window. "Stupid, Reid, Prentiss, JJ, Rossi, and Hotch." "Tell Morgan/Stupid and Reid to come in." "Reid?" "I need a witness. Duh." I said. "Ah." I said.

I opened the door and said, "Lexi 'requests' Stupid/Morgan and Reid." I said. I stepped aside as they entered the room. "She's in my room." I said, directing them to where she was.

LEXI'S P.O.V

Morgan and Reid came in. "Are you okay?" Reid asked. "Guess you found me." I said, ignoring Reid. "Yeah, guess Reid wasn't lying when he said you were crying." Morgan said. "Stalker." I said softly. "What?" "Oh, nothing." I said. "Why were you crying?" Morgan asked. "Derek Morgan, I am not a child anymore." I said. "You don't think I know that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "You certainly don't treat me like you know!" I said, wiping away fresh tears. "Why were you crying?" Reid asked again. "Ask Vanessa." I said. They got up and walked over to Nessa asking her the same question. "She didn't do that to George." Nessa said. "Then who-?" "Me." "Why?" "Because she is extremely sensitive. You're her brother. You should know that." "When did you decide you were going to protect Lexi?" Reid asked. "When we first met."

"_While you're crying, I'm smiling." ~ME!_

_**DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTERS QUOTE? I MADE IT UP! THE LAST ONE WAS FROM Tumblr. IT'S ACTUALLY A COOL SITE. CHECK IT OUT. ANYWAY, READ AND REVIEW. GOOD COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. SERIOUSLY IF YOU READ YOU SHOULD REVIEW. IT MAKES THE LOVE (REID X LEXI) GET STRONGER AND MORE…. DEVASTING. LET'S GO WITH THAT. EAT AN iPod WITH EXTRA SESAME SEEDS! PEACE! –MOONFAN4EVA. **_


End file.
